revolutionmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
King Arthur Mafia
King Arthur Mafia Interview - Civvie So I decided to sit down with blindfaeth to have a chat. blindfaeth played Percival in King Arthur making him a civvie. DD: Hi BF, thank you so much for talking with me today. BF: Thanks. DD: How did you like playing King Arthur? BF: Oh man, I loved it! It's definitely a game I will never forget! Rabbit and LT did a great job hosting it! I'm really flattered to be picked for the civvie interview! DD: They did do a great job! Was there anything you didn't like about King Arthur? BF: Well, I was NKed early on, that was a little disheartening. Also, when I came back to life as a result of the mirror realm I had to catch up on the thread. When I was alive I was already following it very poorly, so you can imagine my dismay at the thought of reading something like 1300 posts - or was it more? DD: OMG, thats a lot of posts . What did you like best in King Arthur? BF: Night 5 was definitely the best part I somehow managed to usurp the throne from Constantine (Tranq) BTW good job baddies at getting the King lynched and then NKing his successor, recruit JC (which also recruited Des because he was her teammate), and find the Holy Grail from Canuck - which protected me and my new teammates. And then the ability I stole from Tranq allowed me to search for Excalibur, which JC was just dying to pass off to me I also really enjoyed my BTSC chatroom and the end game with JC and I being all paranoid. I was pleased that the NKs I made with Excalibur hit baddies, when the game didn't end with Typh's death I thought I'd made a grave error~ We were so paranoid in fact, that we were prepared to try and vote Tranq if he and Kate were teammates and he decided to vote us that last lynch! DD: How long have you been playing mafia? BF: I've been playing since November of 2010! Can you believe that? DD: No, I don't believe that Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? BF: I like to work on my art~ I'm a Graphic Design student graduating this May I also like to play board games. I have a collection of 60+ DD: 60 games Are you known by any other name on other sites? BF: I don't have any other screenames but I have been trying to come up with a suitable replacement for blindfaeth for a while now. DD: Well I'm sure if anyone reading this has any ideas you'll be hearing them . What Country are you from? BF: I live in the US~ VA right now for college but Florida is my home DD: Do you work? If so, what do you do? BF: Just a full time student at this point. I got a phone call earlier this afternoon with a promising potential internship with a medical company, though. DD: Good luck!!! Are you a full time student? BF: Why yes, yes I am. Graphic Design. *de ja vu* DD: Don't make fun of my questions Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? BF: I'm the resident gay DD: Yes, you have been queenified!. So how do you like RM? BF: I love RM! It is my mafia home Thanks everyone for welcoming me here! King Arthur Mafia Interview - Mafia Coming Soon! King Arthur Mafia Interview - Independent Coming Soon! Category:Post-Game Interviews